Meet the FlashIcia Crew
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: You've seen Flash and Alicia, now is your chance to meet their crew of friends, co-workers, and crazy people. Rated T for violence, language, the works.
1. Meet The Intern

(Flash: Lemme write the opening.

Alicia: Fine with me, bae. *huggles*

Flash: Note that whenever someone is speaking in Bold, they are addressing the camera directly in an interview.)

Numerous one shots and fics have been written and read containing a group of people that are OCs or self inserts by flashfire912 and Mastermind Enoshima Alicia, but it seems their pasts may be a bit unclear to you people. Well, not anymore. For now is your chance to meet the crew.

 **Chapter 1: Meet The Intern**

The setting is late at night. We cut to a street that is lit quite generously, and we see a caramel skinned girl with black hair tied back into a single ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a green baby doll tee, aqua skinny jeans and black high tops. She is about 18 years old, from first impressions alone. Which is how old she is. Carried in her right hand is a pink duffel bag.

 **"Hey, my name is Colette Monarch, and I am the intern for Flash and Alicia!" She greets. "I grew up in Sunyshore City from the Sinnoh Region, and have for my entire life ever since I met these two."**

Colette looks around in her duffel bag, pulling out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Benjamin!" She says cheerily, calling out a Charizard.

 **"Benjamin is a gift from my father, who believe it or not, is a rather successful middleweight boxer. He taught me the 'sweet science' behind the sport. So when I'm not on camera, I'm either chilling with my fellow crewmates, or honing my skills. It helps with me having to deal with troublesome people."**

It was then Colette would get a text. She whipped out her phone and looked it over.

 _'Colette_

 _Can you get me some Root Beer from the store? It'll only take you a minute. Two if you run into some jerk wanting a fight._

 _Cheers!_

 _-Flash'_

"Store isn't far from here…" She mused, heading there with Benjamin flying overhead. When she got there and grabbed the two liter bottle, Colette would get out of there after paying without much trouble.

 **"Flash and Alicia treat me like I'm family. I can just walk in and out of their house as I please, and they don't get mad at me for it. Though that's only during the day, and when one or both are home…"**

Colette knocked on the door. Flash was in the living room, watching something on TV. Alicia answered the door sleepily.

"Hey Colette..." She yawned.

"Flash told me to get some more Root Beer for you guys." Colette greeted.

"Toss it here!" Flash lit up at hearing that.

Alicia yawned again, walking to the kitchen. Colette tossed the 2 liter bottle at Flash, the latter of which caught it with ease.

Alicia was raiding the fridge, looking for Starbucks.

 **"Normally I'm the one that runs all the errands for these two, but do I blame them? No. They practically have a lot of things on their hands, what with their lives, jobs, among other things. I think they're glad to have me."**

"Didn't we get Starbucks yesterday, bae? I'm sure the coffee isn't in the fridge." Flash told her.

"No, we didn't. We got it two weeks ago when I almost stayed up for like... six nights." She replied, pulling out two cans of Starbucks doubleshots. "Vanilla flavor..."

"Uh...Alicia?" Colette raised an eyebrow.

Alicia looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Why did you stay up for six nights in a row?"

"When you have a lot of people calling you, texting you, or sending you a lot of emails that support you..."

 **"If there's anything I really need to worry about, though...it's Alicia's health. She has a habit of doing all sorts of things when it comes down to either Flash, her cred, and most importantly, uh...you know what, I'm sure you already know the answer to that."**

"Eh, we get a lot of fan mail." Flash shrugged it off. "Sometimes it's hate mail."

"Oh yeah, bae. You got a lot of hate mail." Alicia smiled a bit.

"Why are you smiling at that? Last time some guy actually broke into our house!" Flash was not amused.

Her smile turned into a bit of a smirk. "I know that. Then again, you saw me kick his butt. Am I right?"

Colette put a finger to her chin. "You know, I think I can take someone like that." She stated.

Alicia just raised an eyebrow at that.

"She is a boxer after all...I think." Flash reassured Alicia.

 **"Sure, I'm a boxer and an intern too, but I haven't really gotten into any bouts yet. One day, I want to make my debut, and I want to impress Alicia! She talks a lot about beating people up, and good for her, you know? I can fight too, ya know!"**

"I know. You told me." Alicia replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just have a little faith in her." Flash responded. "I'm sure she can kick just as much ass as you."

"You got a point there, bae." She said, finished with one can.

"Is your laundry room working? I was gonna wash my stuff then head back home." Colette inquired.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah." The intern walked in there and washed off her gym clothes like she said she would, then headed back home. "Bye guys!"

"See you tomorrow, Miss Monarch!" Flash waved goodbye.

Alicia just threw up the peace sign, grinning.

 **"At the end of it all, I think I've got it good. I can fight, I've got the charm. Now all I need to worry about is how I can help Flash and Alicia make it big time. But hey, they've got more people than me to turn to for help! I'm just the intern...who's also a boxer. Hey, thanks for giving me some love, people! *peace sign*"**

(Flash: And Colette is just one of the many OCs in our crew. Next time you'll get to meet someone new! Alicia, you wanna tell us that person's name?

Alicia: Nope. It's a surprise!~

Flash: When I do that, it won't. :P Anyway, be sure to like and subsc- oh wait, this isn't YT.

Alicia: *falls out laughing* I'm sorry...

Flash: It's fine. Anyway, be sure to read, follow, favorite and REVIEW! Seriously, show Colette some love.

Alicia: *claps* For Flash, this is Alicia saying see you guys next time! :D)


	2. Meet The Voodoo Doll

(Flash: Alright, next member of the crew!

Alicia: XD Let's get started!)

Chapter 2: Meet The Voodoo Doll

In a small little house, we see a girl by the age of 16. She has heterochromatic eyes. Her left eye is a light blue and her right eye is a light pink. Her hair is a light icy blue with light pink highlights. Her hairstyle is two twin ponytails with long hair all the way down to the middle of her back. She has pale/fair skin and wears a light pink/light blue dress with a bow on the front and wears flats that matches the color of her eyes. She also wears light pink glasses with 2 light pink/light blue bows on her head.

 **"Um... hello, everybody. My name is Corina Bianca... Figueroa. But please call me Corina..." She nervously says. "Nice to meet you all..."**

Corina was busy sewing some clothes with her sewing machine. She started to hum.

Over at where Flash and Alicia were at, we see Flash trying to find the remote for the TV.

"Bae. What the hell?" She smiled.

"Where did you put the remote?" He frowned. "I know I didn't put it in the couch."

"BRUH. I think I know where it is."

Flash blinked. "Why didn't you say that like, an hour ago?"

She rolled her neck. "My head was hurting and I needed a nap."

"Whatever. I haven't checked the couch yet." Flash deadpanned, reaching his hand in the cushions. "Anything in here that I don't know about?"

Cue her face going red as hell. "Um..."

"Well?" He would feel something sharp now on his shirt sleeve. "Uh...bae?" She sweatdropped. "WHAT IS ON MY ARM!?" Flash was freaking out as he yanked his arm out from the couch to reveal a kunai somehow got stuck on his sleeve.

She chuckles nervously. "See, what had happened was..." But before she could finish Flash was screaming,

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

Alicia just pimp slapped Flash so hard, the whole house went silent. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down." And calmed down he was. Although she did manage to slap the kunai off...and Flash's shirt sleeve.

"I wonder how that kunai got in there...did…" She thought before blushing again.

"Well this is great. That was my favorite long sleeve." Flash frowned.

Alicia then put her hand in the cushions. "What else did I leave in here?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "A-Alicia! You are home?"

"Yeah, she's here. Come on in." Flash said to the person at the door.

Corina walked in and shut the door. "Hello." She bowed.

Alicia waved. "Hey Corina!"

"Friend?" Flash looked at Alicia.

She nodded. "Yeah." She then pulled out a picture of Flash. "She's a good friend..." She was madly blushing.

"Name's Flash, Corina. Don't mind me, I nearly had a heart attack, because someone left a kunai in between the couch cushions." Flash looked at Alicia, clearly not amused with that now.

"W-What, bae?" She stammered as Corina nodded, smiling.

"Please tell me why there was a kunai there, and why my shirt sleeve is not on me at the moment." He requested.

She sweatdropped. "It slipped in there, damn it." She was still blushing.

Corina walked over to Alicia, looking at the photo in her hand. She smirked and whispered in her ear.

"What are you blushing for? You know you love him."

Alicia shook her head. "I know! It's just..." She whispered. "He doesn't need to see this photo!"

"What does he have to say?"

"Can someone please put my shirt sleeve back on?" That's what he had to say.

Corina smiled at Flash. "I can sew it up for you. Just give me your shirt."

Flash sighed. 'Curse my luck...' He took off said long sleeve and handed it to Corina.

She took the shirt and the sleeve, making her way towards the door. "I should have it done in a bit!" She grinned, walking out the door.

Alicia was still blushing. "Bruh..."

"She'll be back...right?" Flash blinked.

She nodded it, handing him a photo. "Um..." She blushed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Flash frowned.

The photo was of Flash... shirtless. Don't ask. DON'T.

"Bae..." She said. "I can explain."

"Don't." He responded dryly. "I don't even wanna know…"

"Just be glad I fucking love you." She hugged, still blushing.

"Yup, I'm glad for that." He responded.

Corina then walked inside with Flash's shirt. "Your shirt, Flash." She winked at Alicia. Flash quickly put it back on, then thought of something.

"Uh...Corina? You do realize I saw that wink, right?" He inquired.

"I know." She grinned. "Alicia...Did you show him the photo-"

Alicia got up and covered the voodoo doll's mouth. "Shut up." She blushed.

Flash said nothing at this. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and double check everything for hidden cameras." He then went upstairs to do so.

Alicia sighed, moving her hand from Corina's mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I winked at you because I'm wishing you both a happy relationship." She grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have clothes to make." She then walked out the door.

Alicia blinked. "At least that happened..." She then looked through the cushion again to find something... fluffy. "Bae!"

"You can take care of it!" Flash shouted from his room.

"What the f***, bae?!"

Corina laughed, walking back home.

 **"It's a good thing to have a good relationship with your one true love. I'm happy for Alicia and Flash. I wish them well. *stands up* Thank you."**

(Flash: Yeah, when your bae does this kind of stuff to you, she wonders if making karma hers was a bad idea.

Alicia: I mean really? Like I said, karma can make anybody her bitch.

Flash: Except some people. Anyway, be sure to read, follow, favorite and REVIEW. Seriously, how did these cameras wind up in my room?

Alicia: *looks away* See what had happened was...

Flash:...You can't spit it out, can you?

Alicia: I also found another photo of you. This time, it's a selfie you took while I was sleeping next to you.

Flash: You know, I'm just gonna assume this was photoshopped. Okay, see y'all next time!

Alicia: *tackles Flash out of love* Peace!)


	3. Meet The Peanut

(Flash: Welp, another chapter, another crewmate.

Alicia: :3)

 **Chapter 3: Meet The Peanut**

Le Peanut is a small golden bunny...generic appearance is generic. And Peanut is a very cute bunny at that.

As this is happening, we see Flash moving a large bag out to the back of the FlashIcia house. Peanut's ear twitched, and he instantly bounced over to Flash. The bag seemed a bit heavy, and the contents inside sounded like electronics. Alicia was on the couch, tryna sleep off her headache.

"Stupid headache!" She huffed.

 **"Haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D *Peanut pounced the screen* I is Peanut! I love interviews! And cake! And apples! But not teh oranges... Teh oranges is evil... Erhem! I is the pet of Le Flash and Le Alicia :3 just a pet. Only a pet. Definitely a pet. Pets normally talk. It is not at all suspish. Hehehe *3*' you heard nothing. Anyway, I always keep my trusty camera in my fur! :D here you see me trying to get incriminating evidence of Flash's serial killer side to blackmail him with :3"**

Peanut pulled out his camera and glimpsed the back of Flash's head.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Flaaaaaash!"

 **"Also, I like glomping people! :D"**

"Hi Peanut." Flash casually greeted. "Alicia put a bunch of cameras in my room, so I'm getting rid of them. Mind helping me?"

"Okai! I'm glad you only found Alicia's!" Peanut skipped over.

 **"G and I also hid a bunch of cameras throughout the place, but they're MUCH better hid than Alicia's :D"**

"Great. Let's get rid of these before she notices." Flash smiled. Then it hit him. "Wait, what?"

"She's resting, so this is prime time to get rid of them!" Peanut started hopping along faster.

Flash continued dragging the bag along, but was starting to get tired. "Oh god...I'm not all that strong...but I don't want Alicia beating me up!" He grunted as he kept yanking the bag along.

"I'mma help!" Peanut squeaked, jumping up and helping to drag the bag with his mouth. Well, that helped a little bit.

"If only I were a bigger animal..." Peanut sighed.

"It's okay Peanut. Every bit helps." Flash reassured.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Peanut threw some confetti in the air.

Flash kept pulling the bag. "Almost there..." He panted.

"Huzzah!" Peanut cheered as they reached their destination. And once they got it there, Flash fell on his back.

"Oh gods...so...tired..." He yawned.

"Poor Flashy-Poo..." Peanut prodded his side with a paw. "How heavy ARE those cameras?"

"I don't know, but there were a lot of 'em. I guess Alicia prefers quality over quantity." Flash was really tired now. He was so tired he was jumbling up his words.

"I think you meant quantity over quality." Peanut started flipping through them. "I dunno, these are pretty good quality."

"Yeah. I'm probably so tired I got my words jumbled up."

"Aye." Peanut sat comfortably on Flash.

 **"Secretly, I think Flash makes a very good cushion."**

He just passed out then and there, not caring if Peanut was asleep on him.

 **"In conclusion, I'm very happy being the pet of Alicia and Flash. They're really cool and nice to me, and give me lots of rabbit hugs and rabbit pets. Peace, peeps! Kill them oranges! :D"**

(And that's done. Next up is…well, that depends. We got a newcomer, two others everyone knows and loves, and some other gals. Who will be introduced next? Find out next chapter! Be sure to read, follow, favorite and REVIEW! Review if you want these characters to be in a series. :3)


	4. Meet The Mother and Daughter

(Flash: So who we meeting?

Alicia: *scrolls through list* Hold on. *pulls up two pictures* Recognize these two ladies?

Flash: They are...who exactly?

Alicia: They are a mother/daughter duo.

Flash: Oh, Sochi and New York! Yeah, I know them.

Alicia: *grins*

Flash: Let's hit it!)

 **Chapter 4: Meet The Mother and Daughter**

In downtown NY, we see two girls walking down the street, shopping bags in hand. One of them 18 while the other is 16.

On the same street, we see Flash looking around for Alicia. "She told me we'd meet up here…" He thought aloud.

"Bae!" Alicia called, holding Starbucks in her hand. "Sorry I'm late."

"What were you doing?" He asked.

She smiles. "Starbucks was calling my name!"

Flash didn't react to that. "Uh, I guess that makes sense."

"Well then." She then looked down the street. "Yorkie! Dominika!" Alicia waved. Flash turned his head in their direction.

New York walked over to the couple. "Hey yall!"

"Hi." Sochi said.

 **"Yo people! I'm the State of New York and with me, I have my daughter, Sochi, Russia. But please call us Alicia and Dominika respectively." New York grins.**

 **"Nice to be meeting you all." Sochi nervously says.**

"You two ladies doing some shopping?" Flash didn't have any shopping bags with him.

"Yeah. I'm trying to do something new." The New Yorker smiled.

"New?" Flash blinked. "This is new to you?"

"I used to be in the mafia. I then left to pursue the fashion world. I stopped that. Now I want to take on modeling."

Flash blinked. "Well I'll be…"

New York grinned. "What brings you guys here?"

"It was Alicia's idea." Flash bluntly answered.

Alicia looked at him, drinking her Frappuccino. "Hey, I called it. And by the way..."

"What?" He looked at Alicia.

"There are two Alicias, bae." The mastermind smiled. When the realization hit him, he frowned.

"Anri help me…" Then added, "Someone's been liberal with the Morphogenetic Field lately."

"I mean really?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of." Flash frowned.

New York and Alicia both stood in front of Flash, slapping him. "Can you tell who is who?"

"Yes, yes I can." He informed. "It's not that hard, really."

"Explain."

His explanation was…"I just do."

"Bae!" Alicia exclaimed. "There is an age difference of 2 years. I'm 16. New York is 18."

"That I knew." Flash deadpanned.

The Russian city decided to change the subject. "Alicia, are you keeping Flash in your sight?"

"Yeah." Alicia grinned. "Right, dear?"

 **"When I met Alicia for the first time, I'm like 'The girl is insane.'. But now we're best friends that can chill out." New York said.**

 **"Alicia is a very lucky girl to have Flash as her boyfriend. I think their relationship can go very far." Sochi smiled.**

"Yes, yes she does." Flash answered.

Sochi nodded. "I see."

"We'll be on our way. See you two lovebirds around!" New York smiled, running off. Her daughter followed suit.

Alicia waved. "Bae, why did you wait for me here?"

"One, I didn't want to do any shopping. Two, I didn't need to do any shopping. And three...there is no three." He answered.

She shrugged. "Let's go home. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be sleeping off this caffeine...",

"I'll carry you." Flash offered.

Alicia nodded. "Carry me then!" He wasted no time beginning to carry her, not missing a beat.

 **"Thanks y'all for showing us some love! Have a great day! *New York and Sochi claps*"**

(Flash: Well that was pretty good!

Alicia: Indeed.

Flash: Be sure to read, follow, favorite and REVIEW! Next up we got a new character that'll surely give you more bang for your buck! And I don't mean that in a bad way.

Alicia: Please don't. Otherwise... *points to Flash* He gonna restrain me.

Flash: I'll have to.

Alicia: Almost every time. *grins* For Flash, this is Mastermind. See y'all next time! :3)


	5. Meet The Mechanic

(Flash: Time to meet another person! This time it's a new OC.

Alicia: Aren't the past five we met OCs?

Flash: Exactly.)

 **Chapter 5: Meet The Mechanic**

In a warehouse in the city in which Flash and Alicia live, we see a young woman with white, shoulder hair length. She had blue eyes- wearing brown goggles covering them- and had on a pink hoodie with a white inside, brown work pants and black work boots, along with a gold necklace with three pink gems. And from the looks of it, she was building some sort of device.

" **Hello everyone, my name is Michiah Phillips, and I am a mechanic from San Fran." Michiah greets with a smile. "I'm called a mechanic really, but I just think of myself as an inventor."**

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, we see Flash carrying bags of groceries. "I never really understood where Alicia's love for Starbucks come from…" With him was Colette, who was carrying more than him.

"Ah, I'm sure it won't be long before she'll get into something new." Colette reassured him.

"Believe me, I don't think she will." Flash frowned. Suddenly, the two had walked by the warehouse that Michiah was in.

" **I think I should uh…mention that the stuff that I try to invent has a tendency to blow up. I took that, and decided to make it into my fighting style."**

The two would see that Michiah was running out of the warehouse. "Flash! I wanna show you something!" She exclaimed.

"You do?" Colette looked at her. "Flash, you know this gal?"

He nodded. "Michiah Phillips. She moved in a few days ago."

"Oh, you must be this Colette lady that is Flash's personal assistant." Michiah giggled.

" **Flash is quite a nice guy, especially to the people he's around. Sure, he's cynical at times, but he means well."**

Colette was going to say something in response, but realized there was a connection between 'intern' and 'assistant'. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"So what's this about an invention of yours not blowing up in your face?" Flash asked. Michiah held it out to show the two. It looked like some sort of battery with a few other odds and ends included in it.

"I call it a Shock Bomb. I've got two others that're different, but this one here can paralyze any foe caught in the blast radius." She explained.

"Got any more?" Flash wondered.

"Yes, I do." Michiah answered. She pulled out something that was supposed to be a desk fan. "This is a Freeze Bomb, which hurts and can slow people down." Then she got out what was supposed to be a small space heater. "And this is a Burn Bomb, which not only deals damage, but can also set people on fire."

Colette's eyes widened. "And you capitalized on your inventions blowing up and weaponized it?"

Michiah looked away. "Yeah, I guess I did."

" **So what if I use them for fights, it's not like I would use these for evil intentions! I've already gotten a lot of flak from people about it. It's not my fault my inventions blow up most the time, and this is why I have the fire department on speed dial! Gimme a break!"**

"I don't see the problem in it." Flash shrugged. "You can fight however the hell you want, and I'll accept it. Colette's a boxer. I don't see the problem in that. So I don't see the problem in you going like Bomberman in battle, Michiah."

"Really?" The mechanic looked at him.

"Did I stutter at all?"

"No, I don't believe you did."

" **I'll be the first to admit it." Flash said. "Michiah isn't the sharpest sword in the armory, and I don't blame her. She made something that is supposed to blow up. Maybe she has something else that I don't know about?"**

"Anything else we should see?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, there is this." She showed Colette and Flash a multitool that Michiah seemed to have made on her own. "I built this multitool myself so if we ever need to fix something, I can do that."

" **Yeah, I'm better at repairing things than building things. Why? Because I can't name one time where I've repaired something and it didn't blow up." Michiah stated.**

"Well, we better get going before these groceries spoil. Take care of yourself, Michiah." With that, Flash and Colette headed back to the former's house, leaving the mechanic to head back into her warehouse.

(Alright, before I get any flak for this, please don't put any flame reviews. If you think the new girl will be a real big problem, just give her a chance. Any flame reviews will be dealt with. *has already set up the flame shields* Anyway, read, follow, favorite, and review. That is all. Stick around for the next new OC!)


	6. Meet The Detective

(Flash: The last new guy!

Alicia: Yay!

Flash: So anyway, here we go!)

 **Final Chapter: Meet the Detective**

On a bright day, we see a dirty blonde young man messing around with a camera. He has light blue eyes, and wears a black jacket over a white t-shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of relaxed blue jeans and some brown boots on.

 **"Hi there. My name's Lucas Diamond, and crazy as it is, I'm a novice detective for the police department around here." He greets. "Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why haven't you gone after Alicia?' Well...you'll find out."**

We would see Flash walking by Lucas, almost not noticing him at first. "Hey Lucas." He waved. The detective flinched a little bit.

"Oh. Hey Flash." He greeted back with a smile. "You heading back home?"

"I am indeed. Just had to explain something to my boss about casting issues." Flash answered. "I'm sure it'll all get sorted out eventually."

"Was Alicia with you?" Lucas wondered.

"Yeah, I think she was."

Flash would receive a text from saying that she was already home. "Oh, she's already home. Huh, I guess she left early."

"Seems like it." Lucas shrugged, sounding a little nervous.

 **"So Flash one day managed to help me out, and not only did he save my job, he also saved my life. I owe him for this, and I might have found a way to keep my nose out of Alicia's case."**

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, right?" Flash thought. "Wanna come over and hang out for a little bit?" Lucas thought about that question for a second.

"Yeah. I guess I do have time." So the two headed back to the FlashIcia household.

"Bae, I'm home!" Flash called.

"I'm in the basement!" Alicia called back. Both guys headed down there to see what she was up to.

Alicia was dancing and rapping.

"Good to see you're doing well Alicia." Lucas nervously chuckled.

 **"Okay, so I don't know exactly how Flash was able to do it, but I'm willing to bet there was blackmail involved. Though he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that."**

Alicia looked at Lucas. "I am. I was too busy at Starbucks this morning." She then looked at Flash, her white girl voice coming out. "Like, hi, bae!"

"I got that cast list approved by our boss." Flash informed.

The mastermind hugged Flash. "YAS!" She said in her normal voice.

Flash hugged her back. Lucas just smiled at this.

"I'm glad you got your cast all sorted out." He said. "What was wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing major. It's just that the cast was mainly men." Flash informed. Lucas did a double take.

"That wasn't your doing, was it?" Flash looked at Alicia.

"Care to tell him?"

She nervously chuckled, sweatdropping.

"You can tell me, Alicia." Lucas made careful note not to call her Mastermind, wanting to treat her casually instead of...you know.

"Yeah. It was my doing. After all, my bae did say that the cast was mostly men." She grinned.

"And I was the only one of us to pick out girls." Flash rolled his eyes, but not out of annoyance. It was more playful if anything.

She winked. "Ya did good, bae." She then checks her phone, receiving a text. Her eye twitched.

"Something you want me to look into?" Lucas offered.

"Nope." Alicia said, 'smiling'.

 **"I'm glad that Lucas didn't call me by my other name and did call by my first name." Alicia stated. "I hope he knows to restrain me."**

"Alright then." He responded.

Alicia handed Flash her phone, her face getting somewhat an evil look to it.

"Who's calling/texting you now?" He wondered.

"...Monica."

Flash groaned. "Oh my god…"

"That accursed-!" Alicia was trying not to curse as she went upstairs.

"Monica said what?" Lucas sounded concerned.

"It's hard for me to imagine that a girl as nice as Alicia, who cares a whole lot about her boyfriend Flash, could be so violent. Can't help but wonder." Lucas sighed.

"That little... she sent me a photo of Flash...without a shirt on. She added 'Wish you luck! ;D'. Oh, man..." Alicia said, taking off her earrings and glasses. "She gonna need luck."

Lucas sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah. Yeah she is."

"Oh yeah." Flash was now a bit grumpy. "How did she even get this?"

"COUPLE. STALKERS."

Flash faceplamed. "Duh!"

"I swear she about to get beat the hell down."

"Are you sure you don't want me to deal with her?" Lucas offered his help again.

Alicia nodded. "Just as long as Flash holds me back from beating her ass."

"That I can do." Flash informed.

Alicia grinned madly, running out of the house. Both guys followed her out and on the way to Monica's...which of course, was next door.

"Monica!~" The mastermind yelled. "I know you're home, you little b****.~"

Lucas also pounded on the door. "Open up, Monica!"

The monochrome female came to the door. "Sup, squad?" She then looked Lucas up and down. "And who is this fine young man?"

"Detective Lucas Diamond. I'm with the police department here in town." He informed. "I've heard from Flash and Alicia you've been stalking the former?"

She nodded. "I put tape recorders AND cameras in the house."

"Monica." Alicia was close to knocking her lights out.

"Bae, let Lucas handle this." Flash was already moving to restrain her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that against the law? To go into their house without asking, and doing that?" Diamond continued. "Because I'm pretty sure it is."

"I stole Alicia's keys." She grinned.

Alicia was still angry.

"Great. You're under arrest." Lucas already had a pair of handcuffs in his right hand.

"Actually, I also have a photo of Alicia dressed as Flash." She held up said photo.

"Bae. Go ahead and restrain me!" Alicia lunged at Monica...or she would be doing that if Flash wasn't already doing that.

"What do you think I'm doing?" While this was happening, Lucas grabbed Monica by the arm.

"Hands behind your back, now!" He ordered.

Monica smirked. "Alright then." She puts her hands behind her back. Lucas immediately slapped the cuffs on and took her away.

"You two take care now!" He called to Flash and Alicia.

Alicia glanced at Flash. And Flash just glanced back.

 **"At the end of the day, I just think that Flash and Alicia are a good pair. Just as long as Flash stays out of trouble, and I'm not the one on the case, I think all three of us will be getting along rather well."**

(Flash: And that's the last newcomer to the Meet the FlashIcia Crew! Next fic will be on Alicia's page, which will talk about the veterans!)


End file.
